Majestic Star
by Eclyps
Summary: As the 7th year begins for the Harry Potter world, a new student arrives at the school. She is an excentric 7th year who the fate of the wizarding world depends on. Indireclty, she can tip the balance of good and evil eather way, but which will she chose?
1. The Majestic

MAJESTIC STAR  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
  
On September 1st, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station,  
one person stood out from all others. She was new to the school, as most  
people could tell, yet a good few had seen her before, just couldn't place  
her. The reason she stood out, was, besides the fact that she was just so  
furmiluar, was the fact that she looked like no other.  
  
  
Her hair was such a dark brown that it looked black. The only way she knew  
it was brown is that in the summer it gets a shade lighter. When her hair  
hit the light, you could see natural red steaks. Not like Weasley red, but  
more like blood red. Her hair was heavily layered, with the longest layer  
about 2 inches below shoulder lenth, and the shortest layer was near her  
chin. (It used to be near her ear but had grown out.) Her eyes were a  
mixture of the brown of her hair and the red, creating a sort of dark  
alburn color. Near the edges of her eyes, they turned a sort of dark brown.  
  
  
Her skin was unblemished and very pale, despite her attempts to tan. She  
also had a few light freakles on her face and birth marks.  
  
  
Her eyes seemed to concele her every emotion and her moods were  
undeterminable. She could easily go from being Hyperactive (Which she was  
ususally.) to patiant and listining. (Also known as learning mode.) Also if  
someone pushed her buttons to far, she might just go off. Although she was  
a very even tempered person and it took a lot to get her mad. Actually, the  
only time she ever got partially mad (She had never got really mad at  
anyone.) she had put the person in the hospital for 2 months. And this  
person was her friend. (Was. As in past tense.)  
  
  
She was no the thinnest person person in the world. She was big boned (Not  
in the sense where you mistake it for fat.) She was very strong, as most of  
her 130 pounds was made of mustle. Her teeth were perfictly straight as she  
smiled.  
  
  
Instead of wearing the normal black robes, she wore a long midnight blue  
muggle skirt and a tight 3/4 sleeved black shirt with a low V neck.  
  
  
She walked with her head held high and two house elves following in the  
finest cloths. (Jizzo and Mitzy)  
  
  
She entered the last remaining horse-less carage and sat down next to a boy  
with silvery-blond hair and light greyish blue eyes. Across from her were 2  
other boys. One with bright red (probly more along the lines of orange) and  
dark blue eyes. (He was obviosly a Weasley) The other boy had raven hair,  
emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his far head.  
(Could only be none other than a Potter.)  
  
  
A/N I just thought of some thing really funny, so just listen to my raving  
for a sec. ::Girls swooning in backroung. Potter comes up to a bar::  
"Hello, the names Potter, Harry Potter. I'll take a Butterbeer, shaken not  
stired" Okay, for those of you who dont know, that was sort of a line fron  
the James Bond movies. Okay I'm done now. Thanks for listining to my raving  
and back to the story.  
  
  
The girl noticed that there was an unusual amout of tention in the carage,  
between the boy next to her and the others, but it had lowered a bit as she  
entered.  
  
  
The blond haired boy put out his hand to her.  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She eyed his hand supisiusly for a moment before decidng  
not to take it and just introduce herslf.  
  
  
"Alcolypsus Black-Star" She smiled, although her smile did not truly reach  
her dark eyes. She then looked at the two boys across from her. "And you  
are Harry Potter and...Weasley...Ron, if I'm correct."  
  
  
Then addressing everyone in the carrage, she said "Call me Calypso if you  
like."  
  
  
And so they went on in silence, none speaking to another. When the carage  
pulled to a stop, Calypso was the first to get out, with her house-elves  
right behind her. She entered the school and was immeadiatly approached by  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
"Ah, Alcolypsus..." Calypso interupted him.  
  
  
"Please call me Calypso, it's a lot less confusing."  
  
  
"Alright, Calypso. Are you sure that being head girl is not too much to  
ask, I mean to say, you dont even know your way around the school yet."  
  
  
"I'll be fine. Would it be okay if I roamed around tomarrow, after that I  
should be able to find my way just fine."  
  
  
"Alright then, you'll meet the head-boy tonight and I'll get him to  
acompiany you around the school tomarrow. Now come on, we need to get you  
sorted."  
  
  
He began to walk towards the great hall and had Calypso follow him. All the  
first years were sorted first. (8 into each Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, 6  
into Slytherin and 10 into Hufflepuff.)  
  
Then Professor McGonagall called,  
  
  
"Black-Star, Alcolypsus!" She walked over and sat on the stool. The sorting  
hat was put on her head.After a good 10 minutes, the sorting hat yelled out  
"GRYFINDOR!" (While the hat was on, the 2 house elves that followed her  
around, scurried out of the hall, pursumably down to the kitchens.)  
  
  
She stood up and gracefully walked towards the Gryffindor table, taking a  
seat in between a girl with brown bushy hair and a hyperactive irish boy  
(Seamus Finnigan, What color hair does he have?).  
  
  
She turned to the bushy hair girl and went along to introduce herself.  
"Hello. Name's Calypso."  
  
  
The bushy haired girl turned her head and smiled. "Hermione Granger. By the  
way, what year are you in?"  
  
  
"7th, you?"  
  
  
"Same."  
  
  
"So I guess we'll be in the same classes. Should be fun..." Just then,  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and and began to speak.  
  
  
"I have a few anouncements to make. First off, no students are allowed in  
the the forbidden forest unless you wish to suffer a very painful death.  
Second is that students are to stay in their common rooms after curfew, and  
when walking the grounds, make sure you are at least acompianyed with on  
other person. Last off, I would like to announce your new head boy and  
girl. Head boy, from Slytherin house, is Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
All the Slytherins clapped loudly. "And your head girl, from Gryffindor  
house, will ironicly be Calypso Black-Star. Let me give a bit of backround  
information on her so she as not as much of a stranger. Calypso previosly  
went to Salem Institue of Advanced Witchcraft. It is not a very well known  
school only because only the most advanced students are eligable for the  
school. Well, I do believe that you see why I have chosen her as your head  
girl. Now after the feast I would like to speak with my heads. Now with a  
few last words, we will begin with the feast. 'Fixle Diproace'. On with the  
feast!"  
  
  
He clapped his hands and food appeared on all the plates in the hall.  
Calypso ate quickly and mainly just sat there until everyone in the hall  
left for their dormatarys.  
  
  
Dumbledore beconed Calypso and Draco over to him to talk.  
  
  
"Calypso, this is Draco Malfoy." She mearly nodded, saying, "We've already  
been introduced."  
  
  
"Very good, well, I'll take you to your head quarters now, and I would like  
you two to become aquanted with each other tonight and tomarrow, Draco, I  
would like you to acompany Calypso as she makes her way around the castle.  
Now, follow me."  
  
  
And they did just that. They followed him untill he stopped in front of a  
picture of a sunset and turned to them.  
  
  
"This will be the entance to your joint common room and your rooms. Now  
since it is joint I would like you both to think of a password"  
  
  
Draco looked at Calypso and raised his eyebrows. She looked back and came  
up with an idea.  
  
  
"How about mercy?" She asked.  
  
  
"A bit plain, dont you think" he replyed.  
  
  
"Alright, tell me which you like better, midager-cidagy, ercy-may, or mop-e-  
rop-cop-yop, in the whole, they all mean mercy. Just one is in Jibberish,  
one is in Pig Latin and I have no idea what the last one is in and I really  
don't care. Also, I don't think anyone would guess them."  
  
  
"I like the second one, ercy-may, I think it was." Dumbledore clapped his  
hands together.  
  
  
"So be it. Ercy-may." And the potrain moved to reviele a beautiful room. It  
was decorated in black, silver and Midnight blue. The carpet placed on the  
floor was black with silver treads running through it. Theere were two  
midnight blue chairs near the fireplace and a midnight blue couch on the  
other side of the room. There was a mahogony table and a mahogony book  
shelf filled to the rim with books. There were 2 door leading off from the  
room, one that had Complicated sign (It was the Malfoy Crest) and the other  
was a lot simpler and easier to make out. It was a pentigram. (A/N- for  
those of you who don't know, a pentigram is a perfictly formed 5 pointed  
start inclosed in a circle.) Overlapping the pentagram was a dragon.  
  
  
Dumbledore then walked out of the room, leaving the 2 students to  
themselves.  
  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
  
I would have writen more, but I wanted to post this so you could read and  
tell me if you like it. Your probly wondering if my charactor is this  
perfect little, like, proficy, or the most powerful person in the world.  
Well she isn't. She mearly came from a rich pureblood family, that has some  
special perpus. I'm not sure what it is yet, I let my sorys write  
themselves.  
  
  
She is however a bit,.. um...what's the word for it? Exentric.  
  
  
Please review with any comments what so ever, even if you dont like it,  
tell me why so it can help me be a better writer. ~thanx~ 


	2. PLEASE, HELP ME!?!

Alright, I was just looking over my list of unfinished storys and I found this one with a bunch of reviews telling me to continue. They seemed to like it. But Since I cant really remember what I was going to write about I'll ask for help now. First I'll tell you what I do remember and you guys can fill in the rest, and then I'll write it. Deal?  
  
Ok, Calypso has some sort of relationship to Sirius Black. Either uncle or father. Her mothers last name is Star, obviosly. Her father wasn't around when she was born, so the end of her name is Star.  
  
Okay, answer these questions, either or, or come up with your own original idea.  
  
Is Sirius black her father or her uncle, if uncle, is her father dead or a death eater, or possibly both?  
  
Will Calypso be more outgoing or stay mostly to herself? (Out of choice)  
  
Will she have a type of darker personality or light and fluffy?  
  
does she have a past that wil haunt her or make her break down eventually?  
  
She does have a photogenic memory.  
  
Can she borrow magic from others?  
  
is Snape somehow related to her? If so, what kind of relation?  
  
Shall she be telekanetic?  
  
If you can think of anything that may help me with this story, be my guest and tell me, cause I need the help.  
  
If you want to read another one of my storys, I would sugest 'Destined to be' as I am still writing it and it seems to be pretty good.  
  
Please give a response  
  
~CiErRa~ 


End file.
